the_mayday51fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 303 (Mayday51's TV Burp)
This is the third episode of the third series. Shows Featured * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (Quickie) * Words and Pictures (Quickie) * Fun Song Factory: Nursery Rhyme Land (Quickie) * Noah and Nelly in... Skylark * King Rollo (I Beg Your Pardon) * Fantomcat (2-Part segment) * Step Inside (Segment/End of show performance) * Fully Booked * Sooty (01-04) (2-Part segment) * Bill and Ben (Quickie) * Hi-5 UK (Quickie) * The Mr Bean Show (Quickie) * Big Bag UK (TV Highlight of the Week) * Big Break Segments * Brian reminds the viewers that he wasn't going to eat Quackers the Duck in the previous episode and finds out what's happening with him now which turns out to be a glimpse of Jack Howell chasing Quackers with a water pistol (in a similar manner to what Erran Mann did in an episode of the second series). * Brian gives out information about what else Nutty Nelly had knitted in other episodes of Skylark and suggests she should knit a giant carrot next. * The green pea soup coming out of the Skylark goes all over Brian and his desk which made him not amused. * 'HARRY APPEARANCE '- As soon as Brian leads into a bit of Step Inside, Harry Humble opens the door with James Price on his side just to thank Brian to come round to his flat. * Brian finds out that Chris Jarvis (Mr Mopple in Step Inside) can do very good impressions of Homer and Marge Simpson to do different voices in the story and he gives away evidence that Chris also did just that during a 1998 edition of Fully Booked. * Brian thinks Richard Cadell has come back to his old childhood days when he was playing with his model plane. * Sweep falls into the TV Burp studio and Brian toys about with him and throw him away. * Brian gets a phone call from NessLover94 and gives him bad news about Ernesto de la Cruz (from Disney and Pixar's 2017 film "Coco") * Brian thinks Tabitha Wildcat is a catchphrase thief when she said "Jeepers!" like Daphne from Scooby Doo. * A cannonball lands on Brian's head and he gets an ice pack to make it better. * Brian sings along to the Big Break theme with lyrics at the bottom of the scene. * Brian believes John Virgo looks more like voice actor, Jimmy Hibbert. * Brian and Quackers try out John's catchphrase. * A red snooker ball was potted and it lands onto Brian's head and John Virgo ends up saying "Somebody's stolen my balls!" off-camera. * Brian tries out his model plane and makes it fly across Wood Lane outside TV Center where Jack Howell is still around trying to squirt Quackers with his water pistol, then he fires a water torpedo at him to get his own back. * Chloe the Clock from Step Inside whistles the rest of "Twinkle Twinkle" as her end of show performance and Brian finds out that Twinkle the Cat still can't whistle, but spit very loudly which made him think disappointingly it would be the next front page article for the Scratchy Bottom Observer. Fight Scene Kipper the Dog VS Maisy Mouse Trivia The scene with Jack Howell chasing Quackers with the water pistol has been edited out on repeats and was only ever seen on first broadcast. A goof has been spotted involving James Price's Series 2 look when he appeared alongside Harry in this episode of the third series. Harry himself pointed it out and said that he may have had plastic surgery. The next episode which followed this one had Jack Churchill from Oxford School breaking into Brian's flat and complaining to him about Twinkle's article from the Scratchy Bottom Observer which lead Brian to change the article entirely. Category:Mayday51's TV Burp Episodes Category:Mayday51's TV Burp: Series 3 Episodes